


Your Words

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [10]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi only manages to understand the good side of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Karneval.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Yogi was excited beyond his norm. Tsukumo whom he had called first congratulated him. Now, he was waiting nervously for Hirato to pick up the phone. He needed to share the good news.

 

“Listen, Hirato-san!” Yogi exclaimed and then proceeded to ramble.

 

Hirato zoned out immediately. He could see through Yogi. Sure, the blonde was proud of his achievement but he was practically trampling over his own words. Hirato cannot deny that Yogi has been a good influence but he has to keep Yogi in line. Sighing, Hirato cut his fighter short.

 

“Yogi, that’s illegal,” Hirato paused, “Gareki-kun is underage.”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play with the idea of Yogi claiming that he wanted to teach Gareki to do things the "legal" way. Don't know if I got the message through but yeah.


End file.
